


【赵钟】你我相逢在黑夜的海上（ρωρ）

by axikagakaoli



Category: Actor RPF, Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axikagakaoli/pseuds/axikagakaoli
Summary: 你记得也好，最好你忘掉*现代都市AU，故事纯属虚构，勿上升真人，不喜请善用退出
Relationships: 赵伟钢/钟舜傲





	【赵钟】你我相逢在黑夜的海上（ρωρ）

已经快要后半夜一点钟了，整个公园里没有什么人，偶尔有从公园里穿过的夜班社畜，也是行色匆匆，不理会站在雕塑后面的钟舜傲一眼。入夜的时候，钟舜傲还特意给寥寥无几的回头客发了消息，但口袋里的手机至今一点动静也没有。当一阵呼啸的秋风吹过，卷落几片梧桐叶子的时候，钟舜傲终于决定：今晚就这样了，收工吧。

居然都没开张，钟舜傲愤愤地想，然后又自嘲式地苦笑了一下：平时也没见怎么开张啊。站街这活儿虽然来钱容易，但钟舜傲毕竟是新手，脸皮薄，能做到“站街”这个词的字面意思已经是超越自我，何谈像老江湖那样吃得开。常在这个公园活动的站街人士里，最受欢迎的无疑是Echo，身娇体柔声音甜美，贴着人胯骨扭上两下，再耳边窃窃私语几句，客人们马上骨头都酥了，踉踉跄跄地搂着Echo就往公园的黑暗处走去。黑暗的地方有公厕、有公园的另一个门，对面一排小旅店，是嫖客与站街者心照不宣的默契。

钟舜傲也曾对着镜子，试图像Echo那样扭动，最后得出的结论是：他的胯骨长在身上二十多年，好像还没太和其他部位磨合好。他看着镜子里垂头丧气的自己，又想到：如果不是父亲做生意失败欠了巨额债务，他一个清纯男大学生何必沦落至此，周一到周五白天上课晚上兼职，周六周日还要到家附近的这个公园来出卖肉体。幸亏公园离学校有十几公里远，不用担心被老师同学看见。

看见了也没关系。走在回家的路上，钟舜傲一直在给自己做心理建设：性工作者利用业余时间在大学刻苦学习，还不忘打其他零工替家人还债，多么励志的故事啊！励志得他站在自家楼下掏出烟来，打算抽一根再上楼。家里冷冷清清没有人，为了还债，父母都找了夜班的工作。

烟掏出来了，再一摸，没带火机。钟舜傲不禁发出一声长叹，正准备上楼，却发现对面黑黢黢的楼洞里，有一点火光在一闪一闪。

老住宅区既没有路灯，老楼又少监控，那一点跃动的火光因此格外显眼。他也不知道哪里来的勇气，竟然凑过去，极力模仿着Echo的语气问道：“大哥，借个火呗？”

火光并没有动，悬浮在半空很像鬼火。钟舜傲心里有点发毛，极力使自己的语气显得自然：“大……大哥，我真的就是借个火，别把我当坏人呀。”

也许真的是楼洞太黑，看不清路吧，不如再主动些。于是他回忆着Echo在面对客人时是如何主动的，一边扭着胯一边上前。没想到热热的鼻息扑来，一声闷响，他的胯骨碰上了另外一具胯骨。

尴尬。

钟舜傲触电一样弹开，对不起对不起说个没完。火光的主人愣了片刻，终于放下对钟舜傲的戒备：

“过来吧。”

字正腔圆，标准普通话。

钟舜傲摸索着把烟递过去。咔嚓一声，火光亮起，照亮了对面人的脸庞。

脸型方正，鼻梁高挺，棱角分明，细长的眼睛盯着钟舜傲看，眼下面浓重的阴影又带出了几分阴险、狠辣和决绝。钟舜傲一直觉得自己面部线条过于柔和，看起来无辜且好欺负。而对面这个人的长相，简直是理想中的男人面貌。

如果能把他推倒……

这个想法突然蹦了出来，在钟舜傲脑子里盘旋，却始终没有驱使身体做出实际行动。男人为他点了烟之后，也没有进一步的表示。楼洞里两点火光此明彼暗此消彼长，尴尬气氛拉满。

就在此时，钟舜傲的手机振动了几下，一个回头客发来几条语音。钟舜傲下意识地点开，等意识到楼洞里还有外人的时候，声音已经传了出来。背景音乱哄哄，人声醉醺醺：

“刚续摊结束。”  
“今天就不玩了，等……等过几天的。”  
“过几天找——你——好好伺候小爷我。”

这下完了，暴露职业了。钟舜傲下意识地回头。黑暗中的男人已经抽完了烟。原先火光在的地方，现在只剩下几缕模糊的烟雾。标准普通话仍旧从黑暗中传来，只不过这回的语气多了些犹疑：

“你是……”

“是啊，我是。”钟舜傲知道他想说什么。

男大学生在陌生人面前的那点自尊，就这样轻易被几条外放的语音击溃。

平日干这行本来收入微薄，今天又一分钱没挣到，还赔了一根烟，还外放了客人的语音导致自己陷入接近社死的状态。几件事情加在一起，钟舜傲索性自暴自弃起来：“对，我是，我就是。我没用，我都干这行了还害羞，当了婊子还想立牌坊，勾搭也不会勾搭，扭也不会扭，活该不开张，活该挣不着钱……”说着说着，眼泪就掉了下来。这么辛苦地边上课边打工边站街，却无法获得相应的回报，钟舜傲简直不知道自己究竟是为了什么，明明欠债的不是他，为什么他反而要承担这些呢……

听了钟舜傲委屈巴巴的发泄，男人突然叹了口气，用一种无限惋惜的口气说：“可惜我不能带你去开房，否则你今晚就可以开张了。”

钟舜傲闻言转了个身，逼视着那片黑暗。

“我家就住楼上，去我家。”

家其实不比小旅店差，至少环境熟悉又干净，该有的东西也都有。上楼的时候钟舜傲试图打听今晚这位唯一恩客的姓名，对方却简单地说：“叫哥就行了吧。”钟舜傲立刻挽住对方的胳膊，身子往上一靠：“哥~”对方并没有抗拒，反而趁机揩油，亲了亲钟舜傲的鬓角。不像交易双方，倒是很像玩到后半夜才回家的小情侣。

打开家门又开了灯，看清楚男人的相貌身材，钟舜傲越发觉得自己的判断没有错。啧啧啧，这迷人的双眼，这挺拔的鼻梁，这粗壮的胳膊，这细腰这倒三角，简直了。男人的穿着打扮也相当简单且普通，黑T牛仔裤，还背了个双肩的电脑包。

男人也上下打量着钟舜傲，流露出颇感兴趣的神情。两个人明明才认识不久，却像已经有十几年的默契一样。

钟舜傲问：“先洗个澡？”

男人简短地答：“一起。”

衣服整整齐齐叠好，放在马桶盖上。浴室的灯光橙黄而温暖，哗哗的水声又添了几分暧昧。现在，在一个私密、安全的空间，终于可以好好熟悉一下对方的身体了。

“你身材比例真好……”钟舜傲抚摸着对面男人光裸健壮的肉体，像抚摸一件珍贵的珠宝般喃喃自语，欢喜赞叹。手从喉结一路向下，抚摸着宽肩又游走到胸肌，乳头边上打几个转儿，五个指尖在紧实的腹肌上摩挲，停留，片刻后游荡到下腹的黑色丛林边缘，逡巡不去。

升腾的水汽遮不住对面男人眼中逐渐强烈的欲望光芒。男人性感的喉结滚动了几下，情难自禁，捧起钟舜傲的脸颊便吻了下去。两人交换了一个长长的、混杂着烟草味和蒸汽的吻。钟舜傲搂着男人的腰，没有一丝赘肉，肌肤相贴的感觉奇妙而迷人。他忍不住把自己的身体更靠近对方的下腹，想要两人靠得更近，关系更亲密。

对面男人的呼吸逐渐粗重，胯下的那一根慢慢苏醒。

一切便都水到渠成。

润滑剂就摆在浴室的置物架上，男人心急火燎地挤了一些送进钟舜傲的后穴，两根手指在里面转了转，一手把着钟舜傲的腰，一手握着硕大的阳具，猝不及防一下子戳进去，疼得钟舜傲“嘶……”了一口凉气。男人识趣地停下了动作，问道：“还好吧？”语气有些担心。

“没事儿……”最初的疼痛过后，钟舜傲逐渐适应了男人的硕大。他太久没有体会到这种充实感了，以前的客人多半非老即丑，也有人提出些奇怪的要求，像今晚自己身后这种健壮正常的男人简直太少。钟舜傲回过头，正好看见男人那双细长而迷人的眼睛，闪烁着危险而诱惑的光芒。他不管了，今晚就是挣不到钱也认了，此刻他不要做站街的牛郎，不要做为父还债的儿子，他要做回一个普通的人，与自己喜欢的肉体享受一场性事。

他主动凑过去，与男人接吻，感受柔软的唇和有点扎人的胡茬，还调皮地吸着男人的舌头玩，意料之中，体内的阴茎又胀大、变硬了几分。男人从缠绵的吻中脱身，捏捏钟舜傲的脸，笑道：“小坏蛋。”随即抽插起来，动作不快，却精准地从钟舜傲的敏感点上碾过，次次到底，力道十足，令人欲罢不能。

充盈，高潮，空虚，再充盈，再高潮，此刻的钟舜傲仿佛坐在游乐场的海盗船上，一会儿飞入云端，一会儿又回到大地，心脏狂跳，大脑一片空白，只想时光永远停留在这一刻，这个浴室。他断断续续地发出无意识的呻吟喘息，而这些声音传到男人耳朵里，无异于一剂又一剂春药。男人低吼着在钟舜傲的体内冲撞，阴囊打在钟舜傲的屁股上，发出啪啪的轻响，与浴室里的水声混杂，营造出一种淫糜的氛围。

此刻的钟舜傲贪心又起，想要更多。他拿过置物架上的润滑，挤出一堆在自己已经神气活现的老二上，胡乱撸动起来。背后的男人似乎有点累了，扶着钟舜傲的腰亲吻他的后颈，整个身体都贴在了钟舜傲后背上，但抽插仍在继续。

后颈被人亲吻，后背与人肌肤相亲，后穴被人抽插。钟舜傲在短暂的站街生涯里，从未体会过如此极致美妙的性爱，不一会儿就交代了一次。差不多同时，男人也大力抽插几次，射在了钟舜傲体内。

两人谁也没说话，搂抱着静静回味了一会儿，男人方才问道：“总站着，累了吧？”

钟舜傲这才发觉，自己的腿已经发软，如果没有男人抱着扶着，怕是站都站不起来，只能虚弱地点点头：“嗯。”

“我们到床上，躺着去。”男人细心地搀扶起钟舜傲。

“厅里有沙发床……是我爸我妈的床，我得拿条毛巾垫着。——他俩都是夜班，大概早晨六七点钟才回来，没事儿。”看到男人的神情，钟舜傲连忙找补。男人听到“六七点钟”，方才放下心来，接过钟舜傲手里的毛巾。两人相偕走出浴室，躺在沙发床上。

钟舜傲再一次认真地注视这个刚刚与自己发生过真正意义上亲密关系的人，努力把他的眉目神情都铭刻在脑海里。男人也抚摸着钟舜傲的脸，微笑着看他。两个人就这样看着对方，笑意越来越明显，最后实在忍不住，扑哧一下笑出声来。笑着笑着，又滚到了一起。

男人压在钟舜傲身上，握着肉棒缓缓插入。有了上一次的经验，这一次的两人可谓如鱼得水。很快，钟舜傲眼前闪过无数斑斓的幻象，发出高高低低的浪叫，感觉自己像是一团软泥，被男人的大号凶器捣得稀烂。但是还想做一滩软泥吗？想。想让肉棒继续这样捣下去吗？请继续。钟舜傲抚摸着男人结实的后背，感受着他的肌肉发力，又试图吻去男人脸上的汗滴。男人似乎感觉到什么异样，一低头，原来是钟舜傲那一根也立起来了，正戳在男人的小肚子上。

“没事儿，我自己来。”钟舜傲知道如何让自己舒服。他摸索着找到合适的位置，男人也很配合地继续在他后穴里进出，给予他持久的快感。不一会儿，男人又在钟舜傲体内射了精，而钟舜傲的阳具前端，也汩汩地涌出白浊。两个人累得实在不想起身，便拿纸巾做了简单的清理，之后搂在一起，沉沉睡去。

男人是早晨四点多钟离开的，临走时还贴心地给了钟舜傲一个吻。钟舜傲翻了个身，迷迷瞪瞪地说哥，我太困了，就不送你了啊。男人说，没事儿，你睡吧，钱我放床头柜上了。钟舜傲半梦半醒间道了一声谢谢，听见关门的声音，又睡着了。

等到下午钟舜傲睡醒了，才发现男人给他留下的钱，相当于他平时接待三次客人的收入。想到那段美妙又奇幻的肉体经历，钟舜傲怅然若失了好几天：我真傻，真的，怎么连个联系方式都没要。钱多固然是一方面，但即使是不以站街为收入来源的普通人，恐怕也很难遇见与自己在肉体上如此合拍的伴侣。这种失落的心情，直到回学校上了一个星期的课，才渐渐消散。

这天，钟舜傲回到宿舍，几个舍友都在，百无聊赖地刷着手机。一个舍友突然叫起来：“哇，抓住这个通缉犯，悬赏十万耶！”

“十万怎么了，通缉犯，警察都抓不到的，像你能抓到一样。”另一个舍友回怼。

“我是说，这个通缉犯长得还挺帅的。”第一个舍友改口，“我把这个通缉令发群里了，你们看看。”

钟舜傲不做声，点开宿舍群聊，舍友确实发了警方悬赏通缉的消息在群里。

看到推送封面小图的一刹那，钟舜傲的浑身血液仿佛都凝固了。

是那个男人。

他心急火燎地点开那篇推送。“悬赏通缉”的小标题下面，男人正在以一种鄙视的表情看着他。细长的双眼，挺直的鼻梁，甚至肤色都是那个男人没错。钟舜傲继续往下阅读：

“赵伟钢，男，XX省XX市人，身份证号……在XX案件中有重大作案嫌疑……望知情者提供线索。对破案确有帮助的线索，警方将给予最高10万元的奖励。”

赵伟钢，赵伟钢。

钟舜傲翻来覆去地把这个名字咀嚼了好几遍，最终把通缉令中赵伟钢的照片存在了手机里。舍友们还在议论赵伟钢的容貌以及十万元的赏金。钟舜傲默不作声，爬上床去，被子一蒙，把赵伟钢的照片看了又看，独自回味着那个夜晚。

End


End file.
